Take a Chance on Me
Take a Chance on Me é uma canção gravada em 1977 pelo grupo sueco de dance-pop ABBA. Foi o segundo single a ser lançado a partir de seu quinto álbum, chamado simplesmente The Album, e tem aparecido em inúmeras compilações do ABBA, como ABBA Gold: Greatest Hits. A canção também foi um single promocional do A-Teens do álbum de lançamento "The ABBA Generation", uma música do ABBA. Tendo a ideia de promover a banda nas rádios espanholas, a Universal Music Spain lançou a música nas rádios no começo de 2000. Em 2006, a formação original australiana do Hi-5 (Kellie Crawford, Nathan Foley, Charli Robinson, Sun Park e Tim Harding) performou ao vivo, junto com um balé, a canção no especial Abba Mania exibido pelo canal de TV Nine Network da Austrália. Letra Original If you change your mind, I'm the first in line Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me If you need me, let me know, gonna be around If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie If you put me to the test, if you let me try. Take a chance on me (That's all I ask of you honey) Take a chance on me We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better 'Cos you know I've got So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you It's magic You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair But I think you know That I can't let go If you change your mind, I'm the first in line Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me If you need me, let me know, gonna be around If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie If you put me to the test, if you let me try Take a chance on me (Come on, give me a break will you?) Take a chance on me Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you Let me tell you now My love is strong enough to last when things are rough It's magic You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind No I can't let go 'Cos I love you so If you change your mind, I'm the first in line Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me If you need me, let me know, gonna be around If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me (Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me) Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me (Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me) Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me. Take a chance, Take a chance, Take a chance on me... Tradução EM BREVE... Categoria:Hi-5 (v.1999) Categoria:Cover Categoria:Kellie Crawford Categoria:Nathan Foley Categoria:Charli Robinson Categoria:Sun Park Categoria:Tim Harding Categoria:Músicas inéditas Categoria:2006